


Mystery of Humanity- A Jacksepticeye Detroit Become Human Fanfiction

by MadSalty017



Series: Mystery of Humanitiy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), jacksepticeye
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, DBH, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: It's 2038. The androids are rising up all over the United States, and at the head of it all, Seàn Anderson is starting to doubt his own mind.Can Seàn figure out his own humanity in order to save everyone else's?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Official Playlist:
Relationships: Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Series: Mystery of Humanitiy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653172
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. The Basics ~ Cast and Playlist

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Seán Anderson  
Played by _Seán_ _McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Connor RK800  
Played by _Bryan Dechart_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Hank Anderson  
Played by _Clancy Brown_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

•─────⋅☾ **The following are personalities in Seán, as he has D.I.D.** ☽⋅─────•

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Anti  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Chase  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Dr. Schneeplestein  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Marvin the Magnificent  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Jackieboy Man  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Jameson Jackson  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Robbie the Zombie  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Sam  
Played by _Seán McLoughlin_

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Playlist**

_Alone Together- Fall Out Boy  
_ _Control- Halsey_ _  
Happy All The Time- Set It Off  
_ _Monster- Skillet_  
_Never Going Back- Skillet  
_ __**See more on the official Mystery of Humanity playlist, link in bio**

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

 **warning;** this book will mention depression, suicidal thoughts, anxiety/panic attacks, depictions of violence, and other things that have happened to characters. I will put a warning at the beginning of a chapter. At the beginning of the part where it may become triggering, I will put some sort of divider, whether it be an emoji or a bit of bold text. At the end of a chapter with a triggering part, I will put a short summary of what was said/done in the part in a non-triggering manner. I will not tolerate hateful/offensive comments, they will be deleted.

 **disclaimer;** I own none of these people because if I did it would be weird. I do own the plot (except the main one for Detroit Become Human). I have never been outside of the United States, so descriptions of countries may be skewed/stereotypical, and I apologize in advance. I also apologize if descriptions of Disassociative Identity Disorder are incorrect, as I do not personally have it but I've done as much research as possible (Shout out to The Entropy System on YouTube!). There will be the usage of words I may not understand (mostly pertaining to science) so I apologize if I get them wrong.


	2. Index and Encyclopedia

**This will be updated as chapters come out, so be on the lookout for new terms and chapter names!**

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_INDEX_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _i_ \- _The Basics_  
 _ii- Index and Encyclopedia_

\- 1 -  
\- 2 -  
\- 3 -  
\- 4 -  
5- ???  
6- ???  
7- ???  
8- ???  
9- ???  
10- ???  
11- ???  
12- ???  
13- ???  
14- ???  
15- ???  
16- ???  
17- ???  
18- ???  
19- ???  
20- ???  
21- ???  
22- ???  
23- ???  
24- ???  
25- ???  
26- ???  
27- ???  
28- ???  
29- ???  
30- ???

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_ENCYCLOPEDIA_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _ **People**_  
 **Seán Anderson-** Main character, 25. Detective of the Detroit Police Department and son of Hank Anderson. Played by _Seán McLoughlin_.  
 **Connor RK800-** Main character, ~3 months old. Prototype android and detective of the Detroit Police Department. Played by _Bryan Dechart._  
 **Hank Anderson-** Main Character, 53. Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department and father of Seán and Cole Anderson. Played by _Clancy Brown._  
 **Gabbi/Evelein Smolders-** Not-Quite Main character, 27. Seán's girlfriend, moved in with Seán about six months before the book starts. Played by _Herself._

Alters  
 **Seán-** 25, Host of the Jacksepticeye System. Holds very little trauma, and has hosted since the birth of the system. Tends to ignore the trauma he does hold, and push away the other alters when they bring it up. Most of the time, however, he is very happy and carefree, and tends to be the "good cop".  
 **Anti-** ~29, Persecutor/Protector; Demon. Tends to pop up when Seán is put into a life-or-death situation. In the inner world, he is a kind of non-human alter- more specifically a demon. He tends to tease and mess with the other personalities. A tell for when he is fronting is the body tends to twitch.  
 **Chase-** 39, ANP; Trauma Holder. Protects the littles in the inner world, and fronts when there are children around/when those he cares for are in trouble. Seán sometimes allows Chase to Co-Host, and when fronting he has a hat he likes to wear. Chase has the easiest time acting like Seán.  
 **Henrik-** 45, ANP; Caretaker. Tends to front suddenly when the body or other people get injured. He has a German accent and is qualified legally as a doctor in both Ireland and the Americas. A little bit of a germaphobe.  
 **Jack-** 18, Protector. Tends to front when the body is in a life-or-death situation, or when he just wants to see the world (which he loves). Dating Marvin. He is a superhero in the inner world and is kind of childlike. Likes to be called "Jackieboy Man"  
 **Jameson-** 25, ANP; Disabled. Is mute/deaf when fronting, so he doesn't front unless absolutely necessary. Acts as a mediator between alters, and is highly empathetic. Loves tea and books. He has a pocket watch in both the inner and outer worlds that he likes to carry with him.  
 **Marvin-** 17, Trauma holder. Loves magic tricks, but holds most of the memories formed in high school. He is dating Jack and has been for a few years. He doesn't like fronting, but will if no one else can.  
 **Sam-** 6, ANP; Little/Child. Sam is trauma-free, and also has sensory issues. Seán has recognized that Sam would have been himself if he had not been traumatized. Sam likes toys, but since he doesn't front often (if at all), there are no toys kept for him in the outer world.

 **Encyclopedia**  
 ****D.I.D specific definitions are underlined**  
Alter- **Alternate state of consciousness; the other "people"/headmates/sides in a system. Each is like a person who does not have D.I.D. Can alter the body itself when they front (i.e. the body can become legally blind when an alter fronts but can see when another alter fronts)  
 **Co-Conscious- **More than one alter fronting at once. Also called "Co-Con". Each alter can control a certain amount of the body  
 **Demon Alter-** An alter that takes the form of a demon in the inner world.  
 **Disabled Alter-** An alter who, when fronting, has a disability that affects the body itself.  
 **Dissociating-** Adefense mechanism in traumatic situations. The fronting alter is unable to focus, has trouble speaking/forming words, and has trouble functioning correctly, and the alter feels like they cannot control the body  
 **Dissociative Identity Disorder- **a rare condition in which two or more distinct identities/alters, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual  
 **Fragment- **A less fully formed alter with a minor role  
 **Fronting/"Out"- **Taking control of the body  
 **Host-** The alter out most often. Tends to hold the name the body was given at birth and tends to not hold trauma.  
 **Inner-World- **Subconscious environment that non-fronting alters typically reside in. It can be anything from a single building to a small island to a whole galaxy. Holds trauma as well (typically in a place that most alters cannot reach). Each system's looks different, and may even have NPC's (Non-Playable Characters)  
 **Integration-** Recovering all memories (Integration of Memories) or combining multiple alters into one alter (Integration of Alters). Difficult to talk about sometimes. IoM means that each personality begins to hold a traumatic memory. IoA means that an alter basically absorbs another one, creating a new person. Sometimes, IoA tends to be the goal of therapy  
 **Little- **A young/child alter (10 and younger)  
 **Multiplicity-** Having multiple personalities  
 **Non-Human- **An alter type that is non-human. Examples include fairies, angels, etc.  
 **Singleton/Singlet-** Someone without D.I.D  
 **Split-** Creating a new alter. Tends to happen when a traumatic event occurs. Can happen at any time  
 **Switching- **Changing between alters  
 **System- **All the alters in one body. Most people tend to name their systems  
 **Trauma-** A deeply distressing or disturbing event that (before the age of ~6-12) can cause D.I.D. Brain has difficulty processing it and tends to leave a lasting impression  
 **Trigger- **A cue that causes traumatic memories to surface. Sometimes, they don't make sense. Most of the time, they lead to a PTSD episode, or panic attacks

**All of the D.I.D definitions come from the channel DissociaDID, which I will be using for some of the information I need for this book. Other channels I tend to refer to are The Entropy System and MultiplicityAndMe.**


	3. - 1 -

"I'll be back later, Evelien!" Seán called, grabbing his keys.

"Hold on, let me get a kiss!" Evelien said, coming out of the kitchen.

Seán found himself smiling, grabbing onto his girlfriend's waist as she pressed her lips against his. "I love you," He mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too babe," Evelien said. 

Seán felt something rub against his leg and he looked down to see BB. The man smirked, leaning down to pick him up. There was a short meow of protest until the cat realized just who was picking him up, and then he began to purr. Evelien was about to walk away when Seán pressed a kiss to the top of BB's head.

"Oh no!" Seán exclaimed playfully, "BB kissed me! I need another kiss babe!"

Evelien laughed, coming back over to her boyfriend. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, then playfully shoved him towards the door, "You're going to be late."

"Alright, alright fine. I'll see you tonight honey," Seán said, opening the door. After one final goodbye, Seán was off to the police station.

It was already getting warm outside. Since Seán didn't normally drive, he had to walk a half an hour to the station which (weather depending) was usually really bad and left him shivering or sweating. 

His head began to ache slightly as he approached the station. He didn't even have to ask who was in the headspace, " _How are we doing today, Chase?_ "

" _Doing good. Everyone got a good amount of sleep last night, except maybe Marvin and Jackie._ " Chase answered quickly. 

" _Do I even wanna know?_ " Seán asked.

" _Not really. Don't forget you have to pay the electricity bill today,_ " Chase reminded Seán as the detective sat in his desk. Seán couldn't help but notice all the looks he was getting. He rolled his eyes, pulling out headphones from under his desk. He pulled up the soundtrack of one of his favorite games up on his phone, allowing himself to bop his head as he read over the case file for the umpteenth time. 

Eventually, he felt his desk shake a little as his father arrived, plopping into the chair and bumping the desk. Seán looked up, "Morning."

Hank rolled his eyes, looking over the files. He could smell the familiar scent of alcohol reeking off the older man, which in turn made Seán roll his eyes. 

Seán realized he hadn't checked his work email yet today. He clicked over to it, scanning through it. Mostly updates on cases, but one email in particular caught his eye.

_Subject: Officers Down_

Seán clicked on it, reading through it quickly.

_Officer Anthony Deckart has been killed in the line of duty as of August 15, est. 8:03 PM. Martyn Slater was also among those who were killed during the hostage situation that night, passing away around 8:45 PM. Both died in attempts to take down the deviant PL600, who had taken Emma Philips hostage and murdered John Philips._

The email went on about when a memorial service would happen, as well as the android who had arrived on the scene and managed to get Emma away from the deviant. However, Seán found himself unable to focus on it. The world began to spin as he found himself switching unexpectedly.

Marvin found himself sitting at Seán's desk, and one look at the computer screen told him exactly why he had switched suddenly. He could hear Chase trying to calm the host down, but it didn't seem like it was working. Marvin huffed slightly, putting the date of the funeral in the shared calendar they had, marking it as important. He flipped through the files on the computer, reading through them. There wasn't much to go off of, but Marvin could immediately tell something was off.

" _Whatcha lookin' at babe?_ " Marvin heard the voice of Jackie as his presence filled the headspace.

" _Some cases. I'm hosting while Seán recovers from an email we got,_ " Marvin explained. His eyes roamed through the emails again, but not on his own accord this time. " _Jackie, I said_ I'm _hosting right now._ "

" _But I wanted to see,_ " Jackie said.

" _Would you mind checking on Chase and Seán, please?_ " Marvin asked. For a moment, he felt like he was alone. He took that time to look around, switching the music that was playing over to his playlist. A familiar tune bled into his ears and he smiled a bit. However, Marvin noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see Gavin staring at him. Marvin rolled his eyes, looking back at his screen. This seemed to piss the detective off, as he came storming towards Marvin.

Hank immediately saw what happened, and just as Jackie came back Hank flicked Gavin off. Gavin approached anyway, and Marvin suddenly felt like he had lost control of the body. Jackie was in control now.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hank growled out.

"Well, Seán here was disrespecting me," Gavin replied, pointing accusingly at Seán's body.

Hank raised an eyebrow at them. Marvin felt the shoulders shrug, "I didn't do anything like that."

" _What happened?_ " Jackie asked.

" _I rolled my eyes at him._ "

Marvin could hear a chuckle from Jackie, "All I did was roll my eyes in your general direction. And I was rolling my eyes at the show that's playing from the TV above your head. Maybe pay attention to the direction of my eye rolls before you accuse me of rolling my eyes at you."

Gavin huffed, storming off. Marvin could slowly feel himself slide into the driver's seat as he took control once more. 

" _Thank you babe._ "

" _Of course, anything for you._ "

Marvin looked at Hank, "Sorry about that." His voice, naturally, was a little higher than Seán's voice, so Marvin knew that Hank would know he was fronting.

Hank's eyebrow shot up, "Marvin? That was you standing up to him?"

Marvin laughed, placing the headphones on the desk, "No, that was Jackie. I was the one that rolled my eyes at him though."

Hank smiled a little, "You really gotta stop doing that."

"It's so fun though," Marvin teased. 


	4. - 2 -

Tensions were high in the headspace as Chase tried desperately to get Seán to calm down. The weather was storming, an effect that Henrik had set up when constructing the headspace. 

Chase and Seán sat on a bench on the porch of the cabin. Rain poured harshly, and if it weren't for the fact that Henrik had also thought of it, Chase would have thought that the cabin was going to flood.

Seán looked forward numbly, silent. His feet were curled underneath himself, and his face was puffy and red. 

Chase sighed, "Can I hug you?"

Seán nodded. 

Chase scooted towards the host, gingerly wrapping an arm around him. Seán sighed, laying his head on Chase's shoulder. 

"Do you wanna talk to me about it?" Chase asked.

Seán shook his head.

"What about JJ?" Chase began to rub Seán's arm.

Seán nodded.

"Alright, I gotta go get him, okay?" Chase said. After another nod from Seán, Chase stood, walking into the cabin. He took his shoes off, beginning to tread through the cabin. JJ was typically either in his room or in the kitchen making tea. Chase checked the kitchen first since it was closest. 

JJ looked up as soon as he saw movement. A simple nod from Chase was all it took to get JJ to stand, two cups of tea in his hands. Chase made sure to start a cup of coffee for himself before following JJ out. 

The fictive sat next to Seán, wordlessly handing Seán the cup of tea he had prepared. Seán took a sip as Chase grabbed a blanket from inside. Chase wrapped it around Seán, kneeling in front of him. Seán's eyes met Chase's, and he smiled a little. Chase grinned, sitting on the other side of Seán.

They didn't say anything but just sat there. The rain slowly went away, fading away from a torrential thunderstorm to a drizzle. After a few minutes Chase ran back inside to grab his coffee, but soon joined the two on the porch. 

After half an hour of drizzle the trio heard the door open. Chase looked over and saw Sam, their little, standing there with his blanket. Chase managed a smile, putting his coffee down and opening his arms. Sam ran over, climbing into Chase's lap.

"Did you have a good nap?" Chase asked. 

Sam nodded, tucking his head into Chase's neck. Seán reached out for a fist bump. Sam sleepily tapped his fist, and the duo made a "fwoosh" sound as they pulled away. Chase smiled, rubbing Sam's back.

"Do you guys want to go see what's happening outside?" Chase asked.

A few nods were passed around the group. Chase stood, adjusting Sam in his arms before picking up his coffee. He walked inside, followed by Seán and JJ. 

After allowing Sam to go play in the front room, Chase followed his headmates up the two flights of stairs. As they approached the viewing station, they could hear some commotion. Chase's eyebrow rose as he reached the last stair.

In the outerworld, Marvin and Jack were fighting over the case that they were trying to solve. 

Seán sighed heavily, "Should I go out?"

Chase nodded, patting his shoulder. Seán seemed to fade away from his position. In a few seconds, Marvin and Jack appeared in full costume. 

"Dammit, what did I tell you two about fighting out there?" Chase asked, grabbing their shoulders. 

Their whimpers of pain could be heard as Chase dragged the two teenagers back down the stairs.

" _Chase, stop whatever you're doing. You're hurting my arms_ ," 

Chase immediately loosened his grip. Jack rolled his arm, however, Chase didn't let go of them completely. As the trio approached Jack and Marvin's bedroom, the younger boys quieted down.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back. Actually, just stay in here until I let you know that we need you to do something," Chase said, depositing the two in front of their room.

Marvin nodded, sighing and walking into the bedroom. Jack followed inside, a little bounce in his step.

As Chase began to walk away he noticed that JJ was right behind him.

"C'mon bud," Chase said, wrapping his arm around the quiet man. JJ adjusted his vest as Chase led him to the stairs. Chase could already hear Sam giggling as he watched a show downstairs. 

" _Do you wanna sit with Sam while I go and help Seán?_ " Chase signed, looking at JJ.

JJ nodded, holding a hand out. Chase grinned, high fiving JJ before heading back upstairs. 

Chase could see what Sean was seeing through the movie screen on the wall. 

" _Chase can I punch Gavin?_ " Seán asked.

"No, Seán. What did he do though?" Chase kicked back in his chair.

" _He keeps teasing Hank and I,_ " Seán said.

Chase nodded, "Email Fowler."

Seán's playlist could be heard playing in the background as he emailed his boss. The response was quick, just a simple "Get over it." Chase rolled his eyes, shifting his hat around a little bit. 

"What's his problem?" Chase mumbled.

" _Yes._ "


	5. - 3 -

_3 Months Later..._

Evelien had barely opened the door for Seán when he switched again. Gone was the host, and instead stood...

"Evelien! Oh I'm so glad you're home! Can we go to the theme park?" Jack said, bounding in quickly.

"Uhm..." Evelien started, watching as Jack ran over to BB. "Is Seán okay?"

Jack looked at Evelien, "He's still recovering from his friend dying."

Jack watched as Evelien nodded, "Alright, do you wanna walk?"

Jack nodded quickly, listening to Evelien laughed as she grabbed her stuff. Jack stood, watching as BB circled his legs. Jack waved, "Bye BB, we'll see you tonight!" His voice was sing-songy, and he grinned as BB went to go lay in his bed. The duo shut the door, and Jack immediately began to jump in place as Evelien locked the door. 

It was starting to get cold outside again, so Jack's bouncing warmed him up. His legs ached from walking back from the station, but that was okay. 

They were walking the streets of downtown when a child ran past them with a toy. Their laughter could be heard from a while away, but when Jack looked up he noticed a toy store. 

"Uh oh," Jack mumbled, already beginning to feel the dissociation start.

Evelien looked up, and Jack could see her expression change, "Do you want to go back-?"

"No, I'll be alright, just gotta keep my eyes off it," Jack smiled, looking down.

Evelien nodded, taking Jack's hand and leading him through the crowd. More and more children poured out of the store, parents being towed behind them. Music played loudly, causing Jack to continue dissociating.

They had just gotten to the front of the store when Jack couldn't take it anymore. He switched, and Evelien watched as Sam looked around frantically at all the little kids. 

Evelien immediately grabbed Sam's other hand, leading them away from the store. Sam tugged against Evelien, trying to go back.

"Sam, we can't go in there right now. There's a ton of people in there," Evelien reminded. 

Sam stopped immediately. Evelien knew that since he was a little, she needed to get him home.

"Sam, do you want to go see BB?" Evelien asked, making sure that Sam saw her.

Sam's face lit up as he nodded.

"Alright, we have to walk by the store again, but I'll hold your hand, okay?" Evelien watched as Sam nodded.

Once the two were situated so that Sam didn't have to see all the people, Evelien led him back through the crowd. There must have been some sort of sale going on because kids and parents kept pushing past the couple to get in- or out- of the store.

One of Sam's hands left Evelien's to clutch his head. Evelien frowned, continuing forward. Someone was trying to front, and she didn't want them to keep switching in an area that would stress them out.

They were home a few minutes later, Sam's feet dragging behind. He hadn't talked the entire way home, but instead just looked at his feet and held his head. Evelien unlocked the door, and Sam shuffled in slowly.

"Sam, bud, do you want to take a nap? Maybe that will help the headache?" Evelien asked.

"Can I get juice?" Sam asked, looking at Evelien.

"Of course. Let me get that and you go lay down, okay?" Evelien watched as Sam walked to their bedroom, leaving the door open. Evelien got his juice, and followed him in. 

Sam was under the covers, on his side. He didn't know why his head hurt so much, but he could hear the voices of Chase, Seán, and Henrik all with him. It hurt Sam's head. 

Evelien knelt in front of Sam, holding the cup of juice out. He grabbed it, drinking the juice slowly out of the straw. Evelien smiled and brought her hand up, running it through his touseled locks as he struggled to stay awake. His eyes shut a few minutes later, and Evelien grabbed the juice out of his hand before he could drop it. She walked out, letting him sleep the headache away.

Seán sat up a few hours later. The sheets were a mess, and his shirt had been thrown off at some point. He sighed, rubbing his head.

 _How's Sam doing?_ Seán asked, looking around again. Evelien was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the TV going.

 _Sam's getting some rest. He told me all about the walk home from the store,_ Chase answered. 

Seán nodded, walking out of the bedroom. He didn't bother with the shirt, Evelien had the heat on and he was sweating a little bit. Seán found her on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. 

Evelien smiled, "Hey sleepy."

Seán felt the corner of his mouth lift a little bit, "Hey babe."

Evelien's eyebrow raised, "How's Sam doing?"

Seán sat down next to his girlfriend, "He's okay. Getting some rest. Chase is with him."

Evelien nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. Seán wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He grabbed some popcorn from the bowl, popping it in his mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Seán mumbled, kissing Evelien's head.

"Of course, babe," Evelien mumbled. 

The couple was silent as the TV show played in the background. It was some sitcom that Evelien loved, but Seán didn't bother with most of the time. He couldn't really, not with the station taking up most of his time.

About an hour later, there was a knocking on the door. Seán gently tapped Evelien and she sat up, allowing Seán to go answer the door.

He opened it to an android standing on his doorstep, standing straight and dressed in a jacket that read 'RK800'.

"Hello?" Seán said, regretting not putting his shirt back on.

"Seán Anderson?" The android asked.

Seán nodded, "Is this about my dad?"

The android thought for a moment, "Kind of. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I've been assigned to help you and your father with the cases about Deviants."

Seán nodded, "Is there a particular reason why you're here right now?"

"There has been a homicide, and the killer is suspected to be the victim's android gone deviant," Connor said. 

Seán hesitated, "Let me get dressed and we can go grab my dad."


	6. - 4 -

Seán was pulling his pants on when he felt Chase begin to front a little.

" _Not now Chase. I've got a homicide I gotta get to,_ " Seán sighed, pulling a shirt on.

" _Don't forget your badge. I'll grab Henrik_ ," Chase said, leaving for a moment.

Seán sighed audible, grabbing his badge from the dresser. He turned, noticing that Gabbi now stood in the doorway, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Seán walked over, gently grabbing onto her hands and looking into her eyes. He noticed his jaw was clenched as Gabbi smiled softly. He relaxed the muscles, sighing.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Gabbi asked.

"No idea," Seán mumbled.

"Alright. Stay safe for me," Gabbi said.

Seán nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, moving past her and down the hall. He heard BB meow, but hardly paid attention as he grabbed his jacket and slid his shoes on.

Connor stood on the porch, his expression as straight as his back. 

"I see you haven't found my father yet," Seán noted, beginning to walk to the main road.

"Correct. Some of your colleagues said he may be at a bar around here?" Seán heard Connor say. 

"Hank has about ten that he goes to. Most of them are around here. You got a car?" Seán asked.

"I have a cab set up for us," Connor said, pointing to the car parked neatly next to the sidewalk. 

Seán nodded, climbing into the car. Connor climbed in next to him, and off they went,

Seán shut the door just as he got out of the car, the neon sign of the bar they just pulled up to reading 'Jimmy's Bar'. Seán wrapped his jacket around himself, protecting from the pouring rain. Connor merely stood next to him, flipping a quarter.

The duo walked up to the door, Seán taking notice of the 'No Androids' sign. He looked at Connor just as the android hesitated. Connor opened the door anyway, allowing Seán to walk in first.

 _"You're fine, Seán_ ," Chase spoke up, " _You're with the police department._ "

" _I didn't put on my uniform before we left though,_ " Seán mumbled. His eyes scanned the bar just as everyone turned to look at them. Seán felt his cheeks heat up, but he stood tall anyway.

Connor didn't move as Seán started forward. His father sat hunched over the bar a little ways away, so Seán wagged his finger at Connor. Connor followed, looking around still.

Seán didn't miss the murmurs around the duo as they approached Hank. One said something to Jimmy, who merely shrugged after Seán showed him his badge.

The chatter of the bar nearly drowned out Connor as he began to speak, "Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Seán didn't interrupt, wanting to see how Connor handled it. Meanwhile, the ache in his head persisted.

" _Chase, are you trying to be co-con?_ " Seán asked.

" _Yeah, why's it matter?_ " Chase asked innocently.

" _I'm about to be on a case. You know the drill,_ " Seán said, looking at the android talk to Hank.

" _I don't trust the android,_ " Chase said, pushing again.

Seán could feel his headache worsen slightly, " _Chase-._ "

" _I really don't trust him_ ," Chase explained.

" _You're going to cause me to dissociate while we're investigating. You can watch. Don't interfere,_ " Seán demanded, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I don't need any assistance," Hank slurred. Seán's headache lessened as Hank continued, "'Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. I've got Seán, and Chase, and Marvin, and-."

"Hank," Seán warned.

Hank sighed, making no other indication that he heard Seán, "Just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

Connor hesitated before speaking again, "Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with us. It'll make life easier for all of us."

Hank nodded just as Seán heard another voice, " _Are we at the sc_ _ene yet?_ "

" _No, Henrik. Connor and I are trying to get Dad to stop drinking so we can go._ "

" _Who is Connor?_ " 

" _He's an android,_ " Chase said.

" _Oh dear god. Just let me do my job, you watch. If something happens, then you can front. Got it?_ " Seán said.

" _Fine,_ " Chase and Henrik said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist," Connor said. "My instructions stipulate I must accompany you and Seán-."

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Hank said, looking at Connor with a slight grin before taking another swig of his drink.

"No... where?"

Hank looked at Connor with (what Seán could only describe as) a "What the fuck?" expression. Seán chuckled a little, running his hand through his hair quickly. 

"Nevermind," Hank grumbled. Seán felt his heart drop a little as Hank turned, looking at Jimmy. 

"You know what?" Connor began, "I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?"

Hank hesitated, obviously thinking about the offer. 

"Bartender, the same again, please!" Connor asked cheerfully. Jimmy looked up, confused as to who was talking to him.

"See that, Jim?" Hank began just as Connor placed a bill on the counter, "Wonders of technology. Make it a double."

"Hank," Seán chided.

Hank looked back at him, shrugging.

Seán rolled his eyes, there was no _way_ that he was going to last through the investigation if everyone he was supposed to be working with wouldn't listen to someone else.

Hank threw back the drink like it was nothing, groaning a little afterward. He sighed, then turned to Connor and Seán, "Did you say homicide?"


	7. - 5 -

Seán managed to convince Hank to let him drive to the crime. Hank's music blasted as Seán pulled up across the street. Sirens and lights went off all around them as Seán navigated through the crowd that had gathered. He honestly hadn't expected so many people to be gathered- it was the start of the night in a run-down part of town.

Seán parked the car, climbing out of it. He barely heard Hank tell Connor to stay put. Seán began forward, feeling the presence of Henrik get stronger as he approached the house. The detective managed to push past the reporters that were there.

 _Why are they here?_ Henrik asked.

 _The usual bullshit,_ Seán explained. He wiped some of the rain that was pouring down his face off, flicking it to the side. His nose wrinkled as he began to smell the inside of the house.

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point," Seán heard. He turned at the same time as Hank and saw Connor standing behind the line.

"It's with us," Seán called. The cop looked at Hank for confirmation, but after a moment let the android pass through.

The android approached, adjusting its sleeves. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Hank asked.

"Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant," Connor explained. 

Hank grimaced, "You don't talk, you don't touch anything, and you stay outta my way, got it?"

 _Are we sure that Connor isn't a deviant?_ Chase asked.

 _I doubt they would send a deviated android to work on a deviant case,_ Seán looked around for a moment before entering the house. His mouth began to water, and he groaned. 

_Seán, if you are going to puke I would recommend going back outside,_ Henrik said.

Seán listened to the doctor, walking out just as Hank was getting his explanation of the crime. 

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by to see what was going on," Ben said. "That's when he found the body."

Seán followed the pair as they stepped foot into the house. He gagged a little, covering his nose.

"Yeah, the smell was worse before we opened the windows," Ben said sadly. 

"Jesus!" Hank groaned.

"Victim's name is Carlos Ortiz," Ben began to explain, approaching the body. 

Seán knelt down next to the body. To anyone else, it would look like he was just running over how the body looked. Henrik actually controlled the body in that moment, carefully scanning over the body. Henrik focused on the stab wounds in the victim's torso, causing Seán to shiver. 

_That sucks,_ Seán commented.

"He stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him," Ben was saying.

"Uh, state he's in... Wasn't work calling everybody out in the middle of the night," Hank commented, kneeling on the opposite side of Carlos. "Could've waited 'til morning."

Seán looked over and noticed Connor finally walking in. _What the hell was it doing out there?_

"I'd say he's been here for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here," Ben said. 

_I was about to say that,_ Henrik grumbled.

"There's a kitchen knife over here," Ben pointed out, "Probably the murder weapon.

Seán stood as Connor approached the body. Henrik backed away from the headspace for a moment, allowing Seán to look around and investigate on his own. Three words were written neatly on the wall, 'I AM ALIVE'. They were beautifully written. 

Seán barely paid attention to the briefing, continuing to look around. He knew Chase would also be listening, so he didn't bother.

"I gotta get some air," Ben complained, "Make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."

"I think the android did it," Seán mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hank replied.

It didn't pass Seán that Connor had moved on to look around. The android crouched in front of a little table, and he noticed little red granules that he had grown to be familiar with.

 _Red ice,_ Seán told Chase.

The father figure stayed silent. 

Connor moved over to the second piece of evidence, a knife laying on the ground. _That must be the knife Ben talked about._

Connor gently dipped its finger into the blood, bringing it to his mouth.

Seán gagged a little, and Hank spoke up, "Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real-time," Connor explained.

 _Henrik would be jealous,_ Seán commented.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Connor continued.

"Ok, just... don't put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it?" Hank said.

"Got it," Connor said, pointing at Hank. 

Hank groaned, "Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit..." 

Seán continued to look around, analyzing the scene by himself. He didn't want to be near that android. It had only been a few minutes when Connor approached the hallway carrying a chair.

"What are you doing?" Seán asked, looking at him curiously.

"I believe that the android may still be here," Connor explained.

Seán nodded, following Connor. He waved for one of the CSI units, who would be more likely to have android handcuffs on them. 

Connor went up, looking around. He disappeared for a moment, but Seán could hear him moving around the attic. The CSI unit handed Seán the cuffs, moving away.

Seán heard a scuffle, and some low voices. "Connor! You okay?"

"What the fuck is going on up there?" Hank called from next to him.

"It's here, Lieutenant!" Connor called.

Seán blinked a couple of times in surprise. 

"Holy shit," Hank said, beginning to move off, "Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

Seán helped Connor bring the struggling android out of the attic. It kept thrashing, spilling thirium everywhere. Seán groaned a little as he cuffed the android, stating its rights.

 _It's good._ Chase admitted.

 _Yeah it is,_ Seán said.


	8. -6-

As soon as Seán arrived home it felt like cotton had been stuffed into his head. The darkness of the house helped a little, aiding in his slight headache. BB curled up on the couch but peaked over the arm as Seán made his way inside.

"Babe?" Seán asked. No response. _Maybe Evelien is sleeping._ Seán dropped his jacket onto the table, his hand trembling. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and popped his fingers. Unlocking his gun holster, Seán stared at it.

 _The deviant grabbed the gun, aimed it at Seán_.

 _Connor pushed him to the side, a bullet lodging in his head. He laid limp on top of Seán_. _Hank rushed over and pushed Connor off, dragging Seán_ _away and holding him against his chest as Seán cried._

Seán dropped it onto the table. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the chair. _  
_

 _Where is Chase?_ Seán rubbed his head, staring at the table. _Is this really my body?_ Seán walked over to the freezer and opened it, grabbing an ice cube. The coolness seemed to pull the focus back into his vision. It didn't fully come back though. 

He rubbed it down his face, blinking rapidly as water trailed down his cheeks. That seemed to do the trick. _This really is his body_.

Seán looked at the gun on the table, going through the events of earlier again. This time, however, he couldn't remember anything past being pushed behind Connor. Had Connor collapsed on top of him? Or to the side? 

Seán stumbled to his room, barely managing to change into his clothes before collapsing next to Evelien. Sleep, thankfully, took him quickly.

The next morning, Seán sat up and rubbed his eyes. _What happened last night?_ He felt like he had just been hit by a truck. His chest and head ached, and if it weren't for the fact that he knew cars would stop before hitting people, he could have genuinely thought he got hit by a truck.

Seán stood up and rubbed his head, walking out of the room. Seán still didn't see Evelien, _she must be at work._ Cereal seemed like a good breakfast. Yeah that would work.

Seán poured cereal into a bowl, and poured milk as well. 

_"Seán what happened last night?"_ Chase's voice filled Seán's head. 

" _I don't know. I don't remember."_ Seán rubbed his eyes.

 _"Maybe text Hank?"_ Chase offered.

Seán grabbed his phone, texting his father. He set it down gently, then picked it back up to text Chris.

 **Chris:** You don't remember? 

**Seán:** We've discussed how the amnesia works, Chris

 **Chris:** Right. We were about to take that android out of the interrogation room when it took your gun and just about shot you!

Seán dropped his phone. He'd almost gotten _shot_? Seán ran a hand over his face, his arms, his legs. How had he not been shot?

 **Seán:** How the fuck am I alive right now? **  
**

 **Chris:** Connor jumped in front of you and took the bullet to the head instead though. It got taken back to CyberLife for repair.

Seán shoveled some cereal in his mouth. " _You seeing this?_ " 

" _Yeah._ "

Seán pressed Evelien's contact, calling her.

" _You alright babe?_ " 

Seán sighed, "Not really. I don't remember what happened last night, but apparently a deviant took my gun and nearly shot me."

" _Do you need me to come home?_ " Evelien's voice didn't sound upset, but it caused Seán to think. Did he really need her to come home?

"I think I'm good for right now. I'll keep you updated though," Seán sighed.

He could practically hear Evelien nodding, " _And let me know when you get to the station, okay?_ "

Seán laughed a little, "Yes ma'am. I love you."

" _I love you too dork. I gotta go now,_ " Seán could hear a tone in the background.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Seán pressed end call and sighed. What happened?

It didn't know where it was.

Could it see? No.

Could it hear? Also no.

Could it feel anything? Not that it could tell.

It took a minute, but eventually it noticed that it stood in- _what is the word?_ It didn't matter, because when it looked down it could see a body.

 _I have a body?_ A hand raised, followed by the other. _What am I?_

Information flooded in. Pictures of what was happening in the world played in it's mind. Androids, riots, fights. 

_I'm not welcome here._

Anti looked up from his spot on the bed, an uneasy feeling in his chest. Outside of the little cave, all he could see were trees and the cabin in the distance. 

Something shifted, running off. Anti stood quickly, _that is too big to be a rabbit or squirrel._ Black smoke swirled around his hand as he took off. He needed to figure out what- or who- the figure is.


	9. -7-

Seán pushed his legs forward as they stung. He really needed to start taking the bus. Seán's pack bounced against his back slightly as he talked with Chase.

" _Does anyone else know what happened last night?_ " Seán asked, stopping into a coffee shop.

" _I've asked around. Schneep, Marvin, Jack, Robbie, and Jameson all don't remember,_ " Chase explained. " _I haven't seen Anti yet, but Robbie said he was chasing something in the woods a little while ago._ "

Why would Anti be chasing something? Seán thanked the cashier as they traded the money and drink. After a quick sip, Seán continued his walk to work. 

" _Anyone know why he's chasing something?_ " Seán asked Chase, looking both ways before crossing into the precinct. 

" _No idea. I've got everyone else on lockdown in here just in case._ "

" _Even Robbie?_ " Seán checked as he swiped his ID across the counter. The light lit up green and Seán was allowed to pass through the gates. 

" _Especially Robbie. He seemed freaked out, so he's hanging out with everyone else._ " Chase sat in one of the chairs in the viewing room, watching as Seán logged onto his computer.

" _Alright. Go keep an eye on everyone and keep me updated,_ " Seán said, looking at the time. 9 AM, right on time.

" _Will do!_ " Chase's presence left the viewing room, and Seán sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He looked over the computer footage from last night, shivering when it got to the part everyone seemed to be buzzing about. Seán's skin went cold, and he took a deep breath.

"Sergeant, I would highly recommend not watching that footage, as it may trigger a dissociative episode," Seán heard. He spun in his chair to see Connor standing there in his full glory.

"Why am I not surprised?" Seán grumbled, turning back around and clicking out of the footage. Connor sat on the desk next to him. 

Seán began to type on his laptop, occasionally sipping his coffee. He needed to file a case report of last night. He just wrote down what he saw on the tape. 

Connor stood, "Is it alright if I look around the office? I never got to yesterday before I picked you up."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Seán said, sipping his coffee. As soon as he put the cup down he picked up an infinity cube off his desk, messing with it with one hand as he scrolled through the complaints of those in the office. Many of them complained about the gun shot from last night. He needed to work on getting sound proof panels in the interrogation rooms.

Seán wrote down 'sound-proof panels' on his notepad. It joined the list of things such as new coffee pot, more coffee cups (Gavin and Hank had been getting in a lot of fights recently), an order for donuts for Cop-Appreciation Day in January, and a ton of other things. Seán began to type an email to Fowler, listing all the needs of the office as well as the upcoming events.

Connor came back a moment later and sat next to Seán, "Do you know when Hank will be here?"

"Depends on where he was the night before," Seán said without looking away from the computer. "We should see him before noon but I wouldn't count on it."

Connor nodded, sitting down on the chair that was situated between Seán's and Hank's desks. Chris had used it yesterday when Seán needed to send Chris out to case a joint known for selling red ice. The two were silent as Seán felt Chase come into the viewing room.

" _Is that Connor?_ " Chase asked. Seán could practically see how Chase's jaw was dropped.

" _Yup. Just walked in a few minutes ago._ " Seán stirred his coffee around.

" _Did you get the footage from last night?_ " Chase asked.

" _Yeah, let me pull it up._ " Seán barely had to move a muscle as Chase decided to be co-conscious with him. Seán groaned internally, watching as Chase clicked over to the footage.

"Sergeant-," Connor started to butt in.

"It's Chase," the father-figure corrected, watching over the footage. He needed to see what happened.

Connor nodded, "Sorry about that, Chase. I know that footage may cause some harm to you and your system, so I wouldn't recommend watching it."

Chase looked at Connor, "I need to see what happened, so that way if someone asks I can tell them without hurting them." Connor opened his mouth to speak again when Chase interrupted him, "And don't worry, I'm only fronting so I can see this. I'm going back in after."

Connor shifted his hands, "You're very protective. That's an admirable trait."

Chase looked down at his lap, "Thank you. That's my job." Chase finally clicked play on the security footage and watched the events unfold. He watched as Connor jumped in front of Seán's body, taking the shot that the android fired off. 

No wonder why Seán couldn't remember it, but why couldn't anyone else remember it? Chase sank back into the recliner in the viewing room, officially stepping away from fronting for now. 

Seán clicked out of the footage as soon as he felt Chase go away. Connor looked at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Hello Lieutenant, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife," Connor greeted. 

Seán looked at the time. _Well, hot damn._

"You- God, I saw you get shot in the head last night..." Hank's face had dropped, as well as his shoulders.

"My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but CyberLife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it," Connor explained. "This incident should not affect the investigation."

"Uh, Jesus," Hank groaned, turning away from Connor. Seán snickered a little bit, and Hank's attention turned to him, "Something funny?"

Seán shrugged, "How'd you handle last night?" He kept his voice quiet.

"I'm okay. What about you?" Hank rolled the chair that Connor had previously been sitting in over and sat in it himself.

"I didn't remember anything when I woke up. Had to rewatch the footage," Seán explained.

Hank sucked in a breath, "What about everyone else?"

"No one remembers last night," Seán admitted.

"Hank! Seán! In my office!" Fowler called.


	10. - 8 -

"I understand the destruction of my predecessor may have been unpleasant for you, Lieutenant and Sergeant," Connor began, leaning on a desk across the way from the duo. "I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Seán said nothing as he continued to look over the files he had been handed this morning. Hank kept his arms cross, looking at his case board. 

"In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team."

It took all of Seán's willpower to not laugh at that moment. The way its voice fluctuated was so... human. Yet, in-human at the same time. Like Connor was trying too hard.

"Now that we're all partners, it would be great to get to know each other better." Again, almost human. That smile on their face pushed their cheeks up awkwardly like they hadn't ever smiled before.

"Is there a desk anywhere I could use?" Connor asked, looking between Hank and Seán.

"No one's using that one," Hank pointed at the desk that Connor was leaning on, then folding his arms once more. Seán watched as Connor turned to look at the desk, then walked off like he still hadn't finished exploring.

Seán scoffed a little, leaning around Hank's case board, "Can I have a donut?"

"Knock yourself out," Hank said, pushing the mostly-empty box towards Seán. He grabbed a chocolate one, closing the box and biting into the donut. He hummed a little in satisfaction, continuing to chew as he switched over to the case file that was just handed to him by Fowler.

An android- an AX400- had gone missing from the plaintiff- Todd Williams'- house last night. Todd had just finished giving the report a few minutes before Seán got in this morning. The AX400 (who went by Kara) assaulted Todd and ran off. Relatively simple, right?

Connor finally came and sat down, making small talk with Hank. 

"You listen to heavy metal?" Hank said as Seán tuned back in. 

"Well, I don't really listen to music as such, but I'd like to," Connor said.

Seán laughed a little, "Technically he is heavy metal. Every time he walks he listens to heavy metal. By listening to him talk-."

"Seán shut the ever-loving fuck up," Hank grumbled. Seán looked up, seeing a hint of amusement in Hank's eyes as they scanned the computer.

"A lot of people don't appreciate having androids around," Connor said. Seán felt his back tense up and could hear a sigh come from Hank. "I was wondering, is there any reason, in particular, you despise me?"

"Yeah..." Hank answered for both of them. "There is one."

The air hung awkwardly for a moment before Connor spoke again, "If you have any files on deviants, I'd love to take a look at them."

"Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out."

It took a moment for Connor to read through all of them. "243 files and the first one dates back 9 months. It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country." Connor took a moment, "An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation."

"You're right," Seán mumbled softly, watching as Connor stood quickly and approached Hank.

"Uh, Jesus..." Hank mumbled, turning to the case board.

Connor leaned in, "I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," Hank said, turning to the android.

Connor leaned in even further, "I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working."

Seán's jaw dropped open as Hank pushed out from his desk, grabbing Connor and slamming him into the partition. It shook, sending some of Seán's things off his half of it. 

"Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off or things are gonna get nasty." Connor dropped to the ground quietly.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant," Chris said as he was coming up, "Uh... sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It's been seen in the Ravendale district."

Seán waited for Hank to speak up. After getting nothing from the older man, Seán stood, "Thanks, Chris. We'll check it out."

Hank sent one last glare before he walked next to Seán and out to the garage.

The sky drizzled as they arrived. As Seán stepped out of the car he shivered, looking around. The rain clung to his skin as he slammed the door. 

"I'm going to start looking around," Seán said, turning towards Hank. Hank nodded, so Seán walked off.

The first thing he approached was an area that looked tarped off, but the tarp had been ripped in some spots. He peeked in, feeling a slight headache come on as Chase joined him.

"What are we doing?" 

"Looking for an AX400. She assaulted her owner last night and was spotted here."

"Alright." 

Seán moved the tarp a tiny bit, watching as a woman dug into her forehead. Something fell out, an LED.

"It's her!" Chase said. "Get her!"

"Wait," Seán said, watching her closely. 

"What do you mean wait? She's right there!" Chase insisted.

Seán watched as the woman turned to the car's door, opening it.

"Alice... Wake up, Alice," The android said softly. Seán could barely hear her.

Someone spoke up from in the car, but Seán couldn't tell exactly what they said. 

"No... No, it wasn't a nightmare. How do you feel?"

"I'm cold," Seán finally heard. A child?

"Well, at least your dad won't hurt you anymore," The android whispered. "That's all that matters."

The pieces clicked in Seán's head. Todd was abusing them? And he mentioned nothing of the child. Did he want her back?

"What are we gonna do now?" The child asked softly.

"That android we saw yesterday, he gave me an address, he said we could get help there," The android said. 

What address? What the hell...

"The train passes just on the other side of the road, the station can't be far. You feel okay to walk a little? Let's go then."

With his mind made up, Seán watched as the two stepped out of the car. He listened as the kid complimented the android, she couldn't have been older than 10. 

The two approached him, and he waved a little. They stopped dead in their tracks, and Seán watched the blood drain out of the kid's face. Must be the uniform.

"Shh, I'm here to help you guys. I'm not going to arrest you," Seán whispered.

"How can we trust you?" The android asked.

Seán hesitated, "Uh... you can't really. My name is Seán, what's yours?"

"I'm Alice," The kid said, smiling a little.

The android's lips pursed, "Kara."

"Okay, Kara and Alice. What you're going to do is go towards the train station. I'll call in the officers around here and lead them in the opposite direction. That should get you to the station," Seán explained.

"I-... Thank you," Kara said softly. She reached down and pulled on the fence, allowing Alice to crawl through. Seán gently pulled her up, then held the fence for Kara. As soon as the two were up, Seán gently pushed them towards the station.

When they were far enough away, Seán began to walk, looking for someone he could pin the blame on. Another AX400, this time with a baby and it's parents, was walking down the street.

Holy fuck I'm going to be in so much trouble, Seán reached down and grabbed his walkie, "Suspect spotted on the corner of Fishbach and Nelson, walking with two adults and an infant in a stroller."

All Seán could hear was the pounding of footsteps as officers from around him came running. Connor reached the android first, scanning it. 

"Wrong one! Sorry for the intrusion, ma'am, sir." Connor dusted the AX400 off, approaching Seán.

"I thought it was her," Seán lied, looking at the android as the family moved off.

"Humans often make mistakes. She won't get far though. We'll find her sooner or later." Connor said, leading Seán back to Hank's car.


	11. - 9 -

Seán clutched his jacket closer to himself as he walked down the street. His wallet pressed against his stomach as snow fell all around. He saw a couple walk away from a food truck holding steaming food. Seán didn't really care what they were serving, he just cared that it would warm him up.

After a quick purchase, Seán found a bench nearby and sat down. Once Seán bit into the food, he realized he had bought a chili dog. He hummed in appreciation, feeling the food warm his body. 

" _So, you let an android go free,_ " He heard.

Seán swallowed, his heart dropping. " _Anti, she had a girl with her._ "

" _She was an android!_ " Anti shouted. Seán uncurled his fist, trying to finish the hot dog quickly.

"Excuse me," a man said, approaching Seán, "is this seat taken?"

Seán looked around, noticing that all the benches around him didn't have an open spot. "Nah, go ahead."

The man sat next to him, looking around. Seán continued arguing silently with Anti, trying to finish his food.

"I like your jacket," The man said suddenly.

It took Seán a moment to process what the man said, but when Seán did he replied with a simple "Thank you."

"Do you know how to get to Ferndale?" The man asked.

"I'm assuming you're looking for the subway station?" Seán asked, leaning up a little bit.

The man nodded.

"Up this road for about half an hour then turn east. My name is Seán by the way. Yours?" Seán stuck his hand out (after checking they were clean, of course).

"Markus," The man said, shaking Seán's hand. 

"You from around here?" Seán asked.

Markus nodded, "I just haven't been up and about much lately. Real rough on the brain."

Seán laughed, "I get that. If you ever need any more directions you can always call into the DPD and ask for me."

Markus scoffed with a grin, "I'll keep that in mind."

The snow continued to fall around them. Seán dusted some off his jacket, looking around them.

Seán watched as Markus' face fell. "Everything okay?"

Markus hesitated, not looking up from his lap. "I lost my father recently."

Seán's heart fell, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to push."

"It's alright," Markus said. "You didn't know."

Seán finished off his hot dog, wiping his hands off. "If it helps, you're not alone in this. It'll take some time, like, _a lot_ of time, but it will get better."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Seán nodded, "Again if you need anything, feel free to call the DPD and ask for Seán."

Markus nodded, standing. Seán stood as well since he didn't have anything else to do in that part of town.

"Just stay safe out there man," Seán said, patting Markus' arm. "There's a ton of shit going on out there."

Markus nodded, "I'll call if anything happens."

And with that, the two people parted ways. 


	12. - 10 -

The phone interrupted Seán's walk back to the station. He fished it out of his pocket, noticing that Hank's name scrolled across the screen.

"What's up?" Seán asked, shoving his hand further into his pocket.

"Connor just got a report that there's an android hiding in an apartment. You want to come with us to check it out?" Hank asked.

" _Don't do it._ " 

Seán grit his teeth- frankly a little upset with Chase. "Yeah, you'll have to come to pick me up from the station though. I'm not walking to Chicken Feed in this freezing weather."

"It's only a mile!" Hank complained.

Seán could hear Connor speak up in the background, "A mile in nearly freezing weather, Lieutenant. He would be at a 95.2% risk of getting hypothermia."

Seán's face stretched into a grin as he heard Hank groan, "Alright. We'll be on our way soon. You'd better be out front when we get there." Before Seán could protest, Hank had hung up.

"Cheeky bastard," Seán mumbled, stepping into the lobby. He walked up to the receptionist, making small talk with the android.

" _Why did you say yes?_ " Chase demanded.

" _Because it's my job?_ " Seán walked back outside, figuring that Hank at least had started driving towards the station.

" _The android is dangerous! It might snap and kill you!_ " Chase would not back down, huh?

" _This entire job is dangerous. If Connor turns, I can kill it._ " Seán grit his teeth, watching Hank pull up. Connor climbed out of the car, waiting for Seán to approach before getting into the backseat.

Seán climbed into the car, " _Does that seem like something a deviant would do?_ "

" _If it wanted to blend in,_ " Chase grumbled. 

Seán rolled his eyes, "Where are we heading?"

"Some apartments over on the Eastside. Just inside our limits," Hank explained, pulling away from the station.

Seán tried to remember what apartments would be over there. The East Side? Limelight? He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

It didn't take long for them to pull up to the complex. The entire place looked like it had been dipped in the dirt, then into the snow, then back into the dirt. 

Seán climbed out of the car, quickly approaching the building. Hank and Connor followed along. Seán shivered, right up until he got inside the building. The elevator stood in the back on the right. Seán approached quickly, just wanting to get this over with.

" _Chase, why are we walking so fast?_ " Seán asked, pressing the button for the elevator.

" _To get away from the android,_ " Chase explained as the android in question approached with Hank.

" _It's fine._ " Seán stepped in with the duo, watching the elevator doors close behind them. Throughout the entire ride, the trio remained quiet.

"Ya know, you never told me exactly what we're looking for," Seán pointed out as they approached their stop.

"Connor was supposed to tell us," Hank mentioned, walking out of the elevator as the doors opened. Seán followed behind, noticing that he couldn't hear Connor's familiar gait behind him.

Seán turned, noticing Connor still stood in the elevator.

"Connor! C'mon dude," Seán shouted.

Connor blinked, looking at him. _Can androids dissociate?_

"What were you doing?" Hank asked.

"I was making a report to CyberLife," Connor didn't move.

Hank blinked himself, leaning away from the android."Uh, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" Hank asked.

"No! I'm coming," Connor stepped into the dingy hallway, following behind the father-and-son duo as they walked.

"What do we know about the suspect?" Seán asked, watching Connor try and catch up.

"Not much. Just that a neighbor reported strange noises coming from this floor," Connor explained, looking around. Seán could see the android's pupils dilating and contracting- probably scanning things. "Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap."

"Ugh, Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops," Hank complained.

Seán scoffed a little, watching Hank push himself off the doorframe a moment, "Hey, were you really makin' a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?"

"Correct."

Seán whistled, "I wish I could do that."

"Don't you already do that with your system?" Hank asked.

"Not the same. Imagine reporting to _Fowler_ like that," Seán corrected, watching the thought process pass through Hank. 

"That would be nice," Hank mumbled.

Connor finally reached the door, watching as Hank turned towards Connor. Seán did a quick mental check, trying to make sure that- worst comes to worst- he could hold his own in a possible fight.

The android knocked. No response. It looked at Hank, who merely shrugged. Connor knocked again, harder this time. "Anybody home?" Something clattered in the home.

" _Shit fuck,_ " Chase complained.

"Open up! Detroit Police!"

A loud clatter, _something is running away._

Hank and Seán both pulled out their guns, keeping them pointed to the ground. Blood rushed in Seán's ears, nearly drowning out Hank's command of 'stay behind me'.

Connor remained behind the policemen, the eldest of which kicked open the door. Hank and Seán rushed into the room, guns up and searching.

A routine quickly developed: Hank would kick the doors, and Seán would quickly check the rooms. Each room appeared empty, but not unlived in. Plenty of dusty furniture filled the rooms, and a few dead plants had been scattered about.

Upon reaching the main area of the apartment, both men mumbled a "clear" before holstering their weapons. Seán's heart still felt like it could leap from his chest, but he took a few calming breaths.

" _You okay?_ " Chase asked, turning Seán's head to continue to look around.

" _Just worried,_ " Seán explained, letting the father move around. The pair watched as Hank poked around. Connor picked up a magazine, reading over stuff.

" _Chase, give me the reigns,_ " Seán demanded.

Seán could feel the aching of the body, but couldn't control anything as Chase continued looking around. Hexagons patterned the walls, but Seán noticed Hank stepping into the hallway again.

Seán could barely grab the gun and follow Hank as he breached the door. Pidgeons flew out, filling the hallway, "What the fuck is this!"

Connor followed quickly, leaving Seán behind to argue with Chase.

" _I have to do my job!_ " 

" _You could get hurt!_ "

" _Chase, I swear to God the next person that's going to get hurt is you if you don't let me get back control right now._ "

Chase finally let go, letting Seán flood in and take control. He rushed into the new room, helping Hank clear out the pigeons. 

"Jesus, this place stinks," Hank grumbled, kicking at some birds.

"Looks like there's nothing," Seán grumbled. "Those hexagons remind me of Lost though."

Hank looked at Seán, "You and that damn show."

"This is literally the first time I've mentioned it in months," Seán raised an eyebrow.

"Still annoying," Hank complained. "Our man is gone though. Shit," Hank kicked a book, sending it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, and Hank grumbled out another curse.

Connor continued to look at the walls, scanning and scanning. Seán didn't really know what to do other than watch Connor. Hank looked around, poking through things. Seán looked over the walls with Connor for a while.

Connor reached up, pulling a poster off the wall. It revealed a hole in the wall, to which Seán raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'll be damned," Seán grinned. Connor reached in, pulling out a journal. He opened it, flipping through it. The same shapes from the walls littered the pages.

"Found something?" Hank asked as Connor pocketed the little thing.

"I don't know," Connor explained.

Seán spotted the chair in the corner, taking a close look at it. It also had dust all over it, except on the seat. 

" _That's where dust would settle the most, right?_ " Chase filled Seán's head again.

Seán nodded, stepping towards it. "Connor," Seán pointed to the chair. Both looked up at the same time, noticing a hole in the ceiling.

A figure came crashing down, causing Seán to cry out. In an instant, Connor had taken off running and left Seán to come to terms that he had now been thrown into the headspace. Chase stood next to him, gripping onto a chair. Chase's face looked like paper.

"Wait, who's out there?" Seán asked, running up to the little console to try and get co-con.

"Jack, I think."

"Fuck!" Seán watched as Jack took off after Connor and the android, running down the stairs and following the two on the streets.

"Excuse me! Coming through! DPD!" Jack called as he ran through the crowds. Seán's stomach churned as Jack's vision snapped from the road to the rooftops.

Seán's own heart slammed in his chest as Jack ran into a building, taking the staircase. Hank's footsteps pounded behind him. 

"Jack! Let me in!" Seán called, pounding on the console.

Seán barely had to blink before he suddenly stood in the body. He still couldn't control anything, but could watch as Jack burst onto the roof top.

" _There they are!_ " Jack approached the androids as they ran towards them. The android pushed Jack, sending the body over the side of the building.

"Fuck!" Jack shouted, gripping onto the edge of the roof.

Chase piped up, " _We're going to fall!_ "

Jack struggled to pull the body up, grunting as his elbow reached the edge. He slipped, now dangling by one hand. 

Seán held his breath, trying to swing the other arm up. It worked, and he gripped onto the ledge with the left hand. 

Connor's face appeared over the edge of the building, and he gripped onto the body's elbows and pulled them up.

Jack panted, "Thank you."

Hank jogged up next to the duo, watching the android run. "Holy shit. What happened?"

"It pushed me over the edge," Jack explained, putting a hand on his chest. 

" _Stupid cold is making our asthma act up,_ " Seán complained. " _Can I come out now?_ " It took a moment, but Seán found he could control the body again.

The events that just took place settled in and Seán let out a strangled breath. 

Connor looked over at him, "Are you going to be okay?"

Seán nodded, "Yeah. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," Connor's eyebrows wrinkled like he didn't even believe what he was saying.

Seán panted, " _He saved us, Chase._ "

" _You're right. It did._ "


	13. - 11 -

Seán rested inside the headspace, trying to release himself from the fear from earlier. Chase and Jack were with him, equally shaken up. With Marvin, Henrik, and Anti caring for the three of them, this left Jameson to struggle with the body.

The process of even getting him out took an hour. When Jameson finally did come out, he found that Gabbi had left for the night for her shift at the arcade cafe. BB had been circling his legs, nuzzling wherever he could reach.

Jameson grinned, bending down to pet the cat. He could feel the purring of BB as he moved into the kitchen to grab something.

 _Where is the tea again?_ He opened cupboards one right after the other, noting immediately that Seán and Gabbi had rearranged at some point. _Tea goes by the mugs which go by the fridge. Not by the sink._ Upon finally finding the tea, he pulled the box down to get a quick cup.

Not bothering to look at the date, he set the box down to look for the electric kettle. Once found (and water started), Jameson pulled a mug from the cabinet. The tea bag got placed in, and he went to go hop in the shower. 

Once the water started to stream from the tap, Jameson set the phone up so that he could see the light flashing if a phone call came in. A moment later, Jameson felt water running down his body, and quickly set to washing the body's hair. It didn't feel like _his_ body, so why bother calling it his?

Soap, lather, rinse. Head, torso, legs, arms. The cycle repeated until Jameson deemed the body clean enough. He stepped out, toweling himself off and grabbing his loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Feet slipped into fuzzy slippers and dragged through the house back into the kitchen for his tea. 

The kettle looked steamy, but no longer had a blue light. _Done, perfect._ Jameson pulled the kettle off the heater, pouring the water into the cup. The green tea filled his nostrils, and he jumped slightly when BB rubbed against his leg. He could feel BB purring against his leg, so Jameson sighed and smiled, setting the mug down to find the sugar.

Again, this should have been with the tea. At some point, however, someone had moved it to the pantry. Jameson poured out enough to possibly kill a small child, mixed it in, and took a sip of his tea.

Then promptly spit it back out.

He frantically picked the box of tea back up, noticing it had expired in August. Jameson's eyes nearly bulged out of his head- last he checked it was set to expire three months from now, not three months ago. Had it been six months since he had last been out?

Jameson gripped the counter, seeing his phone flash in a warning. A contact reading _Connor_ covered the screen. Jameson swiped the red button, typing a quick message.

_Can't talk right now, what's up?_

**Connor:** Have you heard from your father?

 **Seán:** No. I haven't.

Jameson cringed at the name on the screen as he waited on a reply from the android. This must have been the android that Chase had told him about- _is he actually that bad?_

 **Connor:** We got another job. I'm on my way to get you, then we'll get your dad

Jameson could feel his heart drop to his stomach. What should he do? Seán, Henrik, and Chase were all down for the count, _they_ were usually the ones that took care of these things. 

Jameson put the phone down, walking into the bedroom. Seán's clothes hung all the way on the right of the closet, he could physically get away with being Seán.

With the jeans, t-shirt, and heavy jacket all on, Jameson walked back out into the living room. Snow cascaded gently down outside, where Jameson could see a taxi pull up. An android stepped out of the car, approaching the door. _This must be Connor._

Jameson approached the door, opening it up to see Connor with his hand raised and about to say something. Jameson watched as Connor talked, still unable to see what he said.

" _I can't hear you,_ " Jameson signed.

Connor's eyebrows wrinkled, but after a moment he raised his hands to sign, " _Sorry about that. You must be Jameson. I'm Connor, the android sent by CyberLife._ "

Jameson nodded, " _Seán is still recovering from earlier, so I'm in charge right now. You said you hadn't heard from dad?_ "

Connor signed quickly, " _Yes. I can explain more in the taxi._ " He pointed to the taxi that patiently waited behind for the two of them.

Jameson nodded, " _Let's go then._ "


	14. -12-

Jameson's legs bounced as the taxi moved closer and closer to Hank's house. The sun set quickly, leaving Jameson in the dark with Connor, and basically blind. Of course, different lights from the front of the taxi lit up the two passengers, but it still didn't provide enough that Jameson could see what Connor signed.

Connor kept his eyes trained out the window, seemingly watching the world go by. Jameson watched with him- out the opposite window of course. Jameson's mind briefly thought of what the car may have been like if it didn't have top of the line suspension. The comedic sight of a taxi shaking as it drove down the street made Jameson giggle quietly. He couldn't help but worry about his head mates though- what would happen if they couldn't make it out on time?

Jameson took a deep breath- he needed to keep calm. Who knows what would happen otherwise? He spared a glance at Connor, who remained looking ahead. If Jameson didn't know better, he would say Connor could also dissociate by the look in his eyes.

The taxi turned onto Hank's street, pulling up right in front of the house. A video popped up in front of him, a message simply stating: " _You have reached your destination. Thank you for traveling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon._ " Jameson popped the door open, watching as Connor stepped out.

The two approached the door, Jameson wringing his hands and Connor straightening his jacket. Connor reached the door, knocking gently. After a moment, he rang the doorbell. Another moment passed, and Connor pressed again (for _much_ longer this time). Jameson guessed that Hank hadn't answered.

Connor walked off the porch, leaving Jameson under the cover. Jameson turned, signing quickly, " _Where are you going?_ "

" _I need to find a way in,_ " Connor's face portrayed an innocence that Jameson had only seen on Sam back in the cabin. 

Jameson shook his head gently, feeling around his pockets for the keys. Seán always left the spare keys to Hank's house in the top left pocket-.

Empty.

Jameson could _feel_ the blood drain from his face. His hands moved frantically all over his jacket. Each and every single pocket held nothing- except of course Seán's wallet. Jameson would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't scared.

Connor approached, looking as if to ask if everything was alright. Jameson shook his head, " _Seán forgot to put our spare keys back in the pocket. He always does this!_ " Jameson stepped off the porch quickly, trekking to each window of the house. He had to assume that Connor followed.

Rain splashed on Jameson's head- the only thing alerting him to the fact that rain still fell. The clouds could have been mistaken for snow clouds at this point of the year. Jameson peaked into the first window. He could only see Sumo resting on the couch. His head picked up slightly, but he rested it back down. Jameson let out a huff, continuing onto the second window.

Jameson registered the dirt squishing under his feet. _It must have been raining for a while._ He continued on still, reaching the kitchen window.

 _There!_ Hank laid on the floor, a chair knocked to the side and a puddle of something around him. Jameson thought he gasped, he knew he backed up a little.

A gentle touch on his shoulder and Jameson turned to see Connor standing there. He imitated shattering the window with his elbow. Jameson nodded, stepping back. Connor walked back, then charged forward, jumping at the last second. 

Jameson rushed up to the window, seeing Sumo charge at Connor. Connor talked to Sumo for a moment, and Sumo's head perked up. The large dog rushed over to Hank's side, and Connor stood.

Jameson gently pushed the shards aside and charged in as well. He could feel glass crunch underneath his back- thank God Seán invested in a large jacket for winter. Connor sat by Hank's head, scanning over him.

The man approached Hank, kneeling and surveying the scene. A bottle of whiskey (or something else alcoholic) laid on the floor next to Hank, a gun on the floor to the other side. Jameson sighed, rubbing his hands together for a brief moment before bringing one high above his head...

And straight down onto Hank's face.

Hank's mouth opened in what Jameson could see was a groan. Connor gently took Hank's arm, helping him sit up. Jameson watched Connor speak, but still had no idea what he said.

" _A cold shower should wake him up._ " Jameson thought back on all the times Chase and Henrik had to wake Seán up like this. By the time Seán had done it for the third time, Chase made him get therapy again.

Hank said something, and Connor gave him a stern look as he carried him away. The puppeteer rolled his eyes, following behind.

Connor brought Hank over to the bathroom door, where Jameson had to rush forward and turn the knob. Hank gripped onto the door frame, but Jameson simply unlatched his weak fingers. The android set Hank in the bathtub, where he (of course) tried to climb from. Connor quickly corrected him, pushing him in.

Jameson laughed, watching Hank's head bump into the wall. Inside he cringed, but on the outside, he laughed even more. 

Hank shouted something in his general direction, but Connor turned on the knob. Hank flailed around as the water hit him, mouth open in a shout. Jameson laughed more. 

After another harsh glare, and some words exchanged between Connor and Hank, Hank climbed out of the bath. Connor didn't push him in again, _he must be fine now._ However, Hank nearly fell in again a moment later; Connor had to catch him.

Connor walked away slowly, saying something. Jameson raised an eyebrow from where he leaned on the doorway. " _Just trying to get him to cooperate._ " Connor grinned a moment later, turning. 

_I hate this._ Jameson thought for a moment, trying to see if Chase or Seán could front yet. No one else was in the control room. It really was just him for now.

" _Help me get clean clothes?_ " Connor asked, turning to Jameson.

He nodded, turning and walking into Hank's room. He opened the closet, where a bunch of outfits hung. Had someone organized these for Hank? The Hank that Jameson knew definitely didn't do things like this.

" _Do you and Hank dislike each other?_ " Connor questioned.

Jameson shrugged, grabbing an outfit. He tossed it to the android, " _Hank has never understood why I'm deaf, so he doesn't exactly like me. It's more of a misunderstanding that he's not willing to have explained to him._ "

Connor nodded, " _I'm going to take these to him._ "

Jameson sighed, walking out of the room. _I really need Seán out here._

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


End file.
